Quite Me
by Evermore17
Summary: Riku accidentally spills bleach on Repliku's new scarf and Repliku doesn't seem to take it very well. RikuRep drabble word count: 784


_"GET THE FUCK OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" _Several sharp and large objects followed suit of the commands, hitting the wall with a loud _thud _noise, some even sticking in the wall for a more extreme measure. Sure, he never intended to harm the other, but his vision was a blur of red and water and it didn't even occur to him what he was throwing. He threw whatever he could grab that was closest to him from an array of CDs to his keyblade that was currently sticking in the wall. He was completely serious.

**_"I SAID GET OUT!" _**Another object was thrown in his general direction and this time but Riku was smart enough to move out dodge this time, and run out the door. He had never seen Repliku so enraged at him. Riku had quickly shut the door behind him just as he felt the impact of something heavy hit the door on the other side and fall to the floor with a crash. After that, it was quiet. Riku stood on his front porch, chest heading and eyes wide. He had never seen Repliku so pissed at him before.

Riku slipped of his porch, not daring to go back inside to snag his car keys, so he would have to walk, but how to make it up to him? Riku was going to have to do some major ass kissing just to sleep on the couch and get some cold leftovers at this point. But how could he make it up to him? Flowers? Candy? A song? Looks like he was going to have to try all of the above…

* * *

After having run to the store and giving a few hours span between Repliku's outburst, Riku returned with an armful of flowers and candy, nervously standing outside his own door just like he was waiting for a first date. He cautiously reached forward and rang the doorbell, shortly hearing some shuffling noises inside and the turning of a few locks to open the door, only to have a puffy eyed Repliku glare at him. He wasn't there five seconds before Repliku reached over on the table by the door and flung the first set of keys he could get his hands on, the projectile managing to hit its target this time. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Riku didn't stay for very long after that. He hightailed it out of there, leaving the flowers and candy on his doorstep, taking the keys with him. This was going to be harder then he originally thought.

* * *

It had taken hours of combing through nearly every store in town and it was nearly midnight. Riku had bought nearly every hue and pattern of scarf he could find that was relatively even close to the original one he had ruined. He hadn't realized that the scarf meant so much to Repliku, but it's not like he meant to spill bleach on it in the first place. And he couldn't find a replacement for it. Riku pulled up in his driveway with a sigh, at least five bags in each hand from multiple stores with different scarfs in it, hoping to make amends to with enraged other half.

Steeling his nerves, he walked up to the large wooden door and knocked on the large door, cringing when it first opened, keeping his eyes shut in preparation of the impact. But nothing came. He cracked one eye open to assess the situation but was met with the sight of Repliku with an identical scarf already harbored around his neck. The exact one he had bleached this morning. Repliku just stood there with his arms crossed, not even glancing at the bags in Riku's arms. He wasn't even the least bit interested.

"Look, I know I royally screwed up and I honestly didn't mean to. I tried to make it up to you and I ran all over town looking for a duplicate and I couldn't find one and so I bought a bunch of similar looking ones hoping you'll forgive me and I know I screwed up and im sorr-" Riku was cut off my a pair of arms wrapped around his torso.

"I know you didn't mean it…and I still love you." Riku was at a loss for words, but he quickly dropped the bag sin his hands, successfully spilling their contents on the ground, and tightly hugged his spouse. "But buying me a bunch of scarfs was a stupid idea. Stupid, but cute." A smile tugged at Riku's lips as he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Repliku's head. Does this count as their first fight as newly weds?


End file.
